The Unlikely
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Sometimes, people do not expect the unlikely. One of those examples is how Shindou Takuto and Sorano Aoi, who were very well likely to end up with Yamana Akane and Tsurugi Kyousuke respectively, ended up together as couple! [Shindou/Aoi]


Summary:Sometimes, people do not expect the unlikely. One of those examples is how Shindou Takuto and Sorano Aoi, who were very well likely to end up with Yamana Akane and Tsurugi Kyosuke respectively, ended up together as couple! [Shindou/Aoi]

Shindou T. & Aoi S.

**Author's Note: Well... Don't kill me for this. But I love Aoi x All. No Yuri, of course! Anyways, I don't see why I shouldn't write a pairing of this fic, in fact, I've been planning this for like three days to two weeks already! This was originally going to be a multi-chaptered fic but it's now a oneshot. So yeah... please enjoy the fic. And please enjoy the pairing.**

* * *

**-The Unlikely-**

It was like any other normal day. They saved soccer once again. But this time... they did it in the future.

Yup... they literally saved soccer in the future.

...

It's a complicated and very long story.

Anyway, being the cliché, the story begins when all of the soccer players and the managers leave the soccer club building.

All but two.

Shindou Takuto and Sorano Aoi.

They're a couple of very popular individuals.

Shindou Takuto's a handsome (what his fan club said) pianist and a very intelligent soccer player as well. Next to Tsurugi, his fan club has the most members.

And as for the blue-haired manager,

Sorano Aoi is a beautiful manager. And takes part-time practice as a goalkeeper. The freshman boys (the non-soccer player ones) had decided to secretly create a fan club about her- only took the world a week to find out.

Now these two, when made a couple, people say that that would be very unlikely.

Why?

Because these two barely made any interactions! Let alone hints of attraction!

Or do they?

Who knows, but that's all for the introduction!

"Say... Senpai..." Aoi began to talk, but her voice soon trailed off, putting the towels back where they belong. Aoi always did feel... a bit weird when she's around the maestro player, feeling warm cheeks whenever she's always around him. Could she have... feelings for him?

No. That would be impossible. Besides, one of her fellow managers have feelings for him as well, and they interact almost every breaktime possible.

"Nani?" Shindou still heard what she said, and... he blushed? Now that's impossible. He's never blushed, unless it was from embarrassment of course, let alone for just asking a question. To be honest... he's been doing this recently, feeling a drumming in his chest whenever they're alone together.

"I... uh... actually..." Aoi's voice quivered as Shindou remained wondering. Aoi was always having a flashing bit of pink in her face whenever Aoi was either watching or talking or facing Shindou, the pianist noticed this.

"Well?" Shindou was in a bit of a rush- not really- he just wanted to get out of here. They've only been alone for like ten minutes and he'd already feel like leaving her? That didn't seem right or gentlemanly.

"I've been sort of failing in Music Class and for extra credit, Sensei told me to write and play a song in front of her if I want to pass, and since you play the piano and I don't even know how to play it and is the probably the only person here with musical skills, can you please teach me?" Aoi said, rushed out in one breath. Aoi began breathing like she nearly drowned but soon regained normal breathing activity.

But Shindou had been caught staring, staring at her while she was talking. Probably for the first time, he didn't think of anything besides being so happy just by being in front of her and listening.

"Senpai..." Aoi's eyes narrowed. If Tenma was here, he would've noticed the awkwardness and the tension between these two, which was kinda obvious.

"So... you want me to help you with your song and teach you how to play the piano?" Shindou recalled. _Since my parents are out on a business trip, again, I'll be all alone with her at home... alone... with Aoi... and maybe with a few maids, oh what am I thinking?!_

Slowly, Aoi nodded. _What?! Did he just agree to teach me? Squeee! But... No! No! Aoi stop thinking! He'll just teach you how to play the piano and help you with your song and nothing else! _Aoi seemed a bit disappointed.

"Aoi," Aoi's face, which was looking disappointedly on the floor, shot up to face Shindou's quite closely, when he spoke.

"Why look so disappointed? Aren't you happy?" Shindou was confused and... he felt his voice a bit breaking? _Okay, this is getting pretty weird. She asks me, I agreed and she's disappointed? *sigh* Girls, they're complicated. _Shindou mentally slapped himself.

"Aw it's nothing! Just remembering a scene from that one anime I watched." Aoi beamed and flashed a smile at him. Shindou felt a bump in his chest.

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

That's all he could hear, Shindou's eyes widened a bit, hoping that Aoi wouldn't hear or notice.

_*THUMP**THUMP**THUMP*_

Shindou could also hear a faint thumping sound.

* * *

Soon, they've arrived at Shindou's mansion. Initially, when Aoi had first saw it while she was visiting Shindou at some point, she wasn't surprised since she had known that Shindou is wealthy, but she did expect that he would get a much bigger house- something castle big, perhaps.

Right now, they were inside. The living room, they're in the living room, exactly.

"Whoa... Senpai," Aoi began. Shindou leaned forward to hear Aoi's voice, it was a whisper.

"Your house is so wow..." Aoi finished, emphasizing the wow in a whisper and forming an 'o' in her mouth.

"You've said that before already." Shindou wanted to take that back. That was a bit rude.

But luckily, Aoi didn't seem to mind, "Nah, everyone says that every time."

"That is sort of true..." _She forgot that she, Yamana, Tenma, Shinsuke and Hikaru are the only ones left that does that._

"Nevermind that, let's go in. We've gotta start on those lessons soon." Aoi remarked, walking towards the piano set. Aoi moved a little to the side to let Shindou sit there right beside her. As Shindou sat there, Aoi noticed a tint of uneasiness and that Shindou was shaking and trembling, as if something was wrong with him.

"Senpai, daijobu? Should I call one of the maids?" Aoi has asked. Shindou felt like he didn't want to waste any more time. _What? ...Why do I want to ever so spend so much time with her? What's going on with me? Am I sick or something? _Shindou felt a bit of uneasiness in his stomach yet he didn't feel like barfing or going to the bathroom.

Aoi was about to stand up when Shindou held one of her wrists with his hand, "Uh, no. No need for that."

Aoi's ocean-blue eyes filled with concern, "Are you sure? I mean... you look pale."

Shindou gave the blunette a small smile, "Like vampire pale?"

"Yup. But maybe even paler than that." Aoi giggled. But then her eyebrows furrowed, _How can he make a joke at a time like this? _Aoi gave Shindou back a small smile, for a moment, she noticed a tint of pink in his face but ignored it.

"So... shall we get started on the lessons now?" Shindou clasped his hands, tilting his head a bit and his skin color returning to normal.

Aoi nodded, "It won't be so hard since I've memorized the keys, all I need is... well, the whole bunch of others."

"Well, shouldn't we work on the song first?" Shindou pointed out.

"Uh... hehe..." Aoi sweatdropped, a bit embarrassed. From her school bag, she fished out a small piece of paper which was written in small kanji letters.

"What about this?" Aoi shoved the piece of paper into Shindou's lap as he uncrumpled it and began to read.

"The Light of Hope is shining in the shadows... beasts beware the saviors are here... people have no fear for the Light of Hope is here..." Shindou sang the lyrics.

_Not only is he a good pianist and an awesome soccer player, he's also a good singer! _Aoi said in her head, this was the first time she had heard him sing.

Shindou finished the song and turned to Aoi's direction only to see her staring at him with her mouth open and her head tilted, like she was watching at him in a dazed expression.

"Uhm... Aoi..." Shindou waved a hand in front of her face, Aoi's mind soon came back and she quickly noticed what she was doing, and bit her lip and quickly turned away. "How was it?" they both asked in chorus. They smiled and chuckled a bit before Aoi turned to face Shindou again.

"Uh... you go first," Shindou said in a gentlemanly tone, gesturing to Aoi.

"Well sir," Aoi said in a fake english accent, "May I say that you've sang a fine song in a perfect tone..."

_Cute... _Shindou smiled gently. _Wait. What?! What the heck did I just say? That Aoi... was cute?! Oh what is going on with me today?!_

Aoi nodded to Shindou who began to speak, "Very well then, milady. These lyrics are a work of a true master and is a remarkable masterpiece...". This caused Aoi to giggle but also feel a tingling feeling in her stomach. Aoi, yet again, ignored it.

"Okay then. Shall we get started on how to play this?" Shindou suggested as Aoi leaned closer to him. Shindou placed his hands on top of hers and pressed them on the keyboard, finger by finger. His head was leaning onto hers and their cheeks were almost pressed together.

_Wow... he's really good at this, _Aoi thought while blushing. Little did she know that Shindou was madly blushing as well.

* * *

It was the time of the extra-credit recital that Aoi got, Shindou was there, watching as well along with her sensei. As Aoi played the piano, Shindou was mesmerized, she was a good and fast learner. And she had learned from the best.

Her sensei was quite impressed, over the time she had learned to play like a pro. He turned his head a bit to look at the pianist, it was obvious that he had taught her.

The song ended perfectly and Aoi's music teacher had told her that she was given an A. As Aoi's eyes widened, her eyes darted over to who was behind her sensei and flashed him a smile.

They got out of school and as if by fate wanted to, it began to rain. Unfortunately, Aoi didn't bring her umbrella.

"Do you wanna share mine?" Shindou offered. Aoi shook her head in response, "My house is in the other side, yours is over there, I can't delay you too much in the rain, you could get sick."

"Who said I was going to go home immediately?" Shindou gave Aoi a bit of a smirk. "I say we should celebrate your 'A' by watching that new movie, I've overheard that you were looking forward to watching it."

"But... what about your parents or maids? Wouldn't they be worried?" Aoi responded. Quickly, Shindou took out his phone and texted them, "No need. I told them I'm going to celebrate."

"Oh... okay then... if you say so." The blue-eyed student didn't seem reluctant or hesitant in saying 'yes'. Actually, as a matter of fact, she was absolutely delighted to hear him ask her out. It was probably the best thing she's ever heard of this week. _Gah! What the heck is wrong with me?! How can I be so happy?!_

"Then let's go then?" Shindou offered his arm to Aoi's, acting like a gentleman as usual. But Aoi couldn't help but notice that Shindou was acting a bit strange. _Maybe it was just something that he ate. Couldn't be too much of a problem now and then..._

Aoi gladly linked her arms with his, leading her to blush yet again as the two began to walk forward to their destination.

* * *

They had soon arrived in the theater. There wasn't much people there since there was only a few groups of people and couples.

"Two tickets to 'The Once, The Upon, and The Time' please." Shindou said to the ticket employee. The ticket employee smiled at him and handed him the tickets to the said movie. "Here you go kid."

As Shindou walked away with Aoi into the theater, the ticket employee watched them with a big smile on his face and his cheek on the palm of his hand, "Aw... what a cute couple..."

Shindou and Aoi lined up to buy some popcorn. Fortunately, they still have an hour before the movie starts so they have a lot of time.

"Captain?" Shindou and Aoi's head swirled in the direction of the source of the voice that called them, it was familiar, very familiar.

"Oh, hi Tenma!" Aoi smiled as she greeted her brown-haired childhood friend. She did have a crush on Tenma, but after he's so oblivious over the years that Aoi gave up.

"Aoi! Captain! Fancy meeting you two here." the brunet replied. The line moved forward.

"What are you doing here?" Shindou asked, with the edge of his voice breaking.

"Well, me, Shinsuke, Hikaru and Tsurugi are planning to watch that new movie, 'The Haunted Graveyard'. And I'm just here to wait for them to buy popcorn and soda." Tenma pointed to the front where the said boys, minus Tenma, are in the counter picking and waiting for their order. Tsurugi had his arms crossed and was tapping his shoes, Hikaru was still trying to pick which size of soda he was going to buy and Shinsuke had his hands full with the popcorn.

For some reason, Shindou's eyes narrowed at Tsurugi, he was here as well. It was like he didn't want him here.

The line had finally moved again after a while; Shinsuke, who was wobbling as he carried all five large boxes of popcorn, walked towards them with the help of Hikaru, who bought the biggest soda and Tsurugi, who carried nothing but a medium-sized popcorn and a large bottle of cola and had a blank expression on his face.

Shindou regained his composure and noticed how Tsurugi began talking to Aoi. He felt... jealous. _How? What is going on with me? Why do I want to keep her, all to myself?_

Tsurugi and Aoi smiled at each other, as Tenma walked away with Hikaru and Shinsuke, giving the three of them a flashy grin. It was like he can actually notice the tense atmosphere between the three.

"You guys... make a cute love triangle..." Tenma whispered, barely heard by the two blue-haired teens who were engrossed in a conversation and the feeling-ignored brunet.

But as if his desires were being granted, it was finally their turn. Quickly, he tapped Aoi's shoulder. It only took Aoi a nano-second to turn her head only to notice that she was on her heels. She looked over her shoulder to notice Tsurugi looking intently- as if he was trying to kill- at Shindou. Aoi gave him a short wave of goodbye before turning to face Shindou.

"Matte! Senpai." They were in front of the counter. Aoi was now looking at Shindou with a confused expression but with her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" Shindou asked Aoi.

"What is up with you?" Aoi asked, "You were acting all weird... as if you were jealous or something..."

"Well, actually, as a matter of fact... I didn't want to hold up the line." Shindou excused. He didn't exactly know why he did that, all he knew is that he just needed to. Or more likely, he wanted to get Aoi away from Tsurugi, by all means.

Aoi sighed, _I don't get boys._

* * *

The movie ended in a cliffhanger, much to Aoi's dismay. But there were a few moments which she enjoyed. Shindou, however, felt a bit of uneasiness, as the two main characters- Sora (the leading lady) and Takumu (the main character; the main lead) are the main lovers in the film, and their names are almost the same as his (Takuto) and Aoi's (Sorano), plus their appearance were so resembling that they could be mistaken as the actors themselves. ...It was like fate was urging them, playing and toying with them. Aoi seemed oblivious to this.

They exited the theater to see the rain is gone but the sun is still up. Shindou felt like he still wanted to spend more time with Aoi.

"Say, Senpai..." Shindou felt a nudge on his elbow, he realized it was Aoi who started talking. "I'm going to the mall, I need to get a dress for the upcoming dance."

Shindou nodded, but looked disappointed that he wasn't able to spend time with Aoi. He knows about the upcoming dance is in a week and that it's to celebrate their victory for saving the future.

"Wait. Why don't I go with you? You need someone- maybe a guy- to help you pick out. Why not me?"

"H-huh?" Right now, Aoi might be confused on the outside, but she's jumping from joy in the inside.

_What is going on with me today? _Aoi and Shindou thought in their heads.

The silence made Shindou think she was going to say no, he scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed and began to take steps forward when he felt Aoi's soft hand touch his shoulder. He blushed when he faced Aoi's beautiful- _WHAT. THE. HECK?!_- face.

"Why not? I need someone to help me pick out don't I?" Shindou felt like he couldn't be any happier than to spend time- very unexpected- with her.

Ugh. Shindou wished he'd paid more attention to his father's lecture about the birds and the bees, which is something that made him say goodbye to his childhood.

After picking out the beautiful blue dress that looked so familiar to them- something that looked like it was from medieval times. Aoi seemed to like it so they bought it anyway.

When they got out of the store, they were greeted by Aoi's fellow managers. Yamana Akane and Seto Midori.

"Shin-senpai!" Akane greeted as she blushed when she had spotted the brunet. "Yo." Midori simply said, making a peace sign and a toothy grin.

"Yamana. Midori." Shindou smiled. Aoi's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't like this. Wait... why doesn't she like this?

Akane was now walking towards Shindou, she got between him and Aoi and the two were now quickly apart as Akane got closer to him. Aoi didn't like this one bit.

She was always aware that Akane likes Shindou, and even called him 'Shin-sama', so why does it bother her? She has always supported her friends and their love life, but... she felt a stinging in her chest as Akane got even closer to Shindou.

Midori, however, noticed this and placed a hand on Aoi's shoulder as the blunette tensed as she kept on watching and noticing how Akane is repeatedly getting closer to Shindou. Aoi's heart wrenched.

"Aoi." Midori called, whispering as she cupped her hands into Aoi's ear. "Do you like Shindou?"

"WHAT?!" Aoi stepped back in shock. She covered her mouth with her hands, realizing she had yelled out loud. But fortunately, everyone around were so engrossed in their own personal business that they did not notice the high-pitched 'WHAT?!'.

Meanwhile, with Akane and Shindou; Shindou was feeling very awkward and he badly wanted to get back with Aoi, he seemed to be having so much fun with her. Akane was urging herself to confess to him, but couldn't, in fear of rejection. She wanted to call him 'Takuto' and call her 'Akane-chan'. But she also felt a twinge of jealousy that he (Takuto, her kinda-secret crush) was hanging out with her, one of her best friends, alone, shopping, with arms linked together.

"So... Shin-senpai, what are you doing with Aoi-chan?" Akane asked; Shindou looked like he was in his own world, his head shot up when Akane had mentioned the pretty blunette's name. Shindou stared into Akane's eyes, something in her eyes looked off.

"Hey Akane!" Midori's voice howled from the distance. The two swiftly turned to see Midori (who was waving) with Aoi (who was awkwardly watching), along with... Yukimura? _What's he doing here?_ Shindou thought.

"Yukimura Hyouga's here. You know, for the photo shoot you two are doing for the Hokkaido Album! Don't you remember, Fubuki-san approached you and asked you a favor."

"Oh..." Akane glanced at Shindou, who looked almost too grateful at their timing. Midori gave Aoi a look and Aoi responded with a grateful, happy smile. Akane looked so disappointed in her failed chance to confess to Shindou yet again.

"Come on! The photo shop is just on the other side of the building! If we don't hurry, the line might get long!" Midori grabbed Akane's wrist and began to ran. When Midori had passed Aoi, Midori swiftly winked at Aoi, while Yukimura simply followed them.

"Geez, what's with them?" Aoi mumbled. Aoi sighed, surprisingly, she was happy that they were gone. She felt... disturbed on how close Akane was with Shindou, but felt something weird after noticing how Shindou felt uneasy and sort of... unhappy, when she (Akane) was with him (Shindou).

_*Rmmmm* _something growled below them.

"Hmmm... we ate popcorn and now we're still hungry?" Shindou pointed out.

"Heheh..." Aoi smiled of embarrassment.

* * *

They reached Inazuma Park, the playground to be exact; once they had finished eating at the food court, for some reasons unknown they decided and agreed to go there after. Surprisingly, the sun is still up, but it's just about to set. The two sat beside each other on a swing set, talking about how things are going on and about the team.

"-And then Tenma got over there and took the bait, then Kariya appeared with a sly grin, and said, 'April Fools Week!'".

"Hahahaha!" Shindou laughed quite loudly. He loved everything about the team, and what they do... most of what they do, to be honest. But Shindou didn't really pay attention, all he ever heard was the melodic sound of Aoi's voice.

Shindou's heart was drumming, was Shindou realizing that he's in- No. That can never be. _Tsurugi already likes her, so why not? Those two are perfect for each other. Besides, we're just friends... _Shindou was devastated.

"Wanna count down to the sun set, Shindou-senpai?" Aoi suggested, her hair flowing in the breeze as the wind blew.

"Why not? I haven't done this before, so why not start now?" Shindou bit his lower lip as Aoi began counting down.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!" Aoi was fishing something out of her bag.

"Two!" She leaned forward. She looked at Shindou with a grin, who was too busy staring into the sunset and helped counting down.

"ONE!" _*PRRRRR* _A trumphet-like sound ringed. It was loud but not deafening.

"Wah!" Shindou almost fell out of his seat. "Whoa!" He sat back up to see Aoi, who was standing up and had a trumpet-like thingy in her hand- which was used for birthday parties and New Year's.

"Hehehe," Aoi smiled, sitting back onto the swing. "Me and Tenma always do that, we were kids when this whole sunset celebration started."

Shindou felt a bit of spark when he looked at Aoi's eyes, it matched the sunset despite her eyes being so... blue. But he felt a spike in his chest when Aoi mentioned the brunet, her childhood friend.

"Yeah... well... do you remember the time Akane had put too much hot sauce onto Kariya's plate? 'It was an 'accident', right' is what she said after that?" Shindou recalled.

This time, it was Aoi's turn to feel a spike in her chest when he brought up Akane's name.

"Hah!" She giggled. _So cute...~ _Shindou thought. _What?! Seriously?!_

Shindou flashed Aoi a smile, it was a different smile than the one he gave to the rest of the team since his eyes were flashing with some type of emotion, _He's so handsome~ Even more handsome than Tsurugi!~ _Aoi quickly blushed, she realized that she was staring at Shindou's lips. The blunette turned away in embarrassment after she'd noticed that she was facing Shindou and looking at his lips with a red face. _What is this feeling in my chest that's been bothering me all day?!_

"Well, it's getting late. I suppose I better get home... This is where we part ways, huh Shindou-senpai..."

"Yeah..."

Shindou and Aoi were getting a bit disappointed that they weren't able to spend more time with each other, but still... they enjoyed the fun they had today, and maybe they could spend more time in some other time.

"Sayonara Shindou-san!" Aoi grabbed her back, walked away to the direction of her house as looked over her shoulder to see Shindou walking away on the other direction as he waved his hand while he too, was looking over his shoulder.

* * *

As Aoi was walking home, she decided to pass by an alley, as she tried to avoid the gangsters who were blocking her path to home. But unfortunately, one of the gangsters had spotted her.

"Hey! It's that blue-haired girl from that famous school you were talking about boss!" he yelled, grabbing her arms.

"Waaaahhh! Let me go!" Aoi tried to fight but couldn't. The rest of the gangsters arrived. A really big one- presumed to be their leader- covered Aoi's mouth with a shockingly clean hankerchief, she knew what contained in there and tried to not breathe in to the scent and give in.

"NOOO!" Aoi felt her eyes droopy and her legs falling into the ground, _Noo! No! No! No... No... N-_

"Hehehe, let's have some fun with her boys..." their leader told them, they all smirked evilly. They ran deeper into the alley with Aoi. Two of the gangsters kept watch, one on each side as they (the gangsters) began.

Some of the uninterested (or what they call, 'the mentally crazy ones for not being interested in hotties) gang members were rummaging through her bag, smelling her perfume, looking through her books, notebooks and playing with her stuff.

A knocked-out Aoi was pinned to the wall as their leader, who was the first one, began to lift her top. Aoi looked like a mess, her clothes were in tact but her shoes, socks and hair were all messed up.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the gang turned to the direction of the loud booming voice. It was Shindou, who was beside a knocked-out gang member.

Apparently, Shindou had forgotten to do an errand for his parents and had rushed into the store to get what he needed so he wouldn't get in trouble, or worse, a lecture.

"Hey, he saw us boss!" one of the gang members, the one who spotted Aoi, pointed out.

"No witnesses, that's our rule. Get him!" their leader commanded. The gangsters took all of the heavy metal and wood or any sort of weapon they could use and ran to Shindou, who was defenseless besides his soccer ball, his kenshin and his bag, who looked at Aoi with very much concern and rage towards the gangsters.

He ran towards them to fight.

* * *

Aoi opened her eyes to see a bright light. She was in a room with... clouds?

"Am... Am I dead?" She sat up. Beside her was a maroon-haired boy with braids and wings sitting down beside her.

He nodded.

"W-what?!" Aoi couldn't believe. She still had so much to do!

"H-how wh- how can I be dead?!" she asked frantically.

"Apparently, you were accidentally hit by a bottle by one of the gangsters while they were fighting your grey-haired friend."

_Grey-haired? _Aoi gasped, "Shindou-senpai!"

The maroon-haired boy stood up and offered his hand, "Come on... let's go."

"No!"

The maroon-haired boy looked surprised. "No? But you're dead! You're in heaven now!"

"I said no. I can't die, not yet."

"I'm sorry, but it's your time." he looked at her with pity.

"W-Wha..." Aoi was coming into a realization. The most important reason why she couldn't leave yet was because of Shindou. He'd saved her and he just couldn't leave him...

"I can't just leave him! I can't leave Shindou-senpai!" Images went in Aoi's head, her memories with Shindou are lingering with her feelings. But... new images such as her funeral and her friends, her family... everyone... she just couldn't leave them all yet.

"Why not?" The maroon-haired boy knew what she was about to say next.

"I- I- love him!"

Aoi was soon engulfed in a strange flash of light. The maroon-haired boy didn't say anything else nor did he covered his eyes. Strangely, he heard a very familiar laugh.

"Aphrodite. I know this is your work."

* * *

Aoi soon woke up again, seeing a strange bright light. She groaned and sat up. She felt pain in her head and her arm. Both were bandaged.

"Huh? Am I... in the hospital?" Aoi looked out of the window to see the maroon-haired boy along with a blonde pretty woman talking up in the sky on the clouds. The blonde woman looked at Aoi with a smile.

"Thanks." Aoi had smiled back.

The door opened to reveal a nurse, Fuyuka.

"You! Y-you're awake?!" Fuyuka was shocked, "But you're supposed to be..."

"Dead?" Aoi had asked, knowing that she died for a few minutes.

Aoi was presumed dead, her heartbeat monitor stopped beaping!

"I-I better call the doctor!" the nurse rushed out.

Meanwhile, outside, somewhere down the hall, Shindou had bandages on his arm, leg, neck and cheek as the doctor talked to him about Aoi's condition.

"I'm sorry, but she has passed away."

"WHAT?!" Shindou couldn't believe it. He slumped on his chair, recieving what could be the worst news of his life.

"I'm sorry. I'll contact her family as soon as possible. You, however... you were lucky to have suffered minor damage or else, you wouldn't be able to play soccer anymore," the doctor walked away. Shindou felt like breaking down into tears, she was gone. Just before he realized that he had loved her and never been told her.

"What?!" Shindou turned his head to see the doctor talking to nurse Fuyuka.

"It's true, she's awake." Shindou's eyes shot up when he had heard those words. _Was that a joke? Could she really be alive?! _Shindou's heart skipped a bit. It was unbelievable.

A girl walked behind nurse Fuyuka and the doctor looked shocked at the sight of her. Shindou's head shot up when he had noticed who she was.

It was Aoi.

"Aoi?!" Shindou called. Aoi turned her head from talking to nurse Fuyuka as she ran towards Shindou, who looked like- and is- more injured than her. It seems that Shindou- for saving her- suffered a worse fate than her. He got his arm, leg, neck and cheek bandaged while Aoi only got her head and arm bandaged.

"I suppose we should leave those two alone." nurse Fuyuka smiled as she led the doctor away to fill out some paperwork.

Aoi touched Shindou's cheek, down to his chin as Shindou laid his hands on top of hers. The two blushed.

The two looked into each others' eyes as they spoke softly...

"Aishiteru..." they said in unison. They felt their cheeks getting warmer and their faces moving so close they could feel each of the other one's breaths.

Their lips were pressed together, it was filled with so much love... It was the most amazing thing they've ever felt.

* * *

It's been three days since the two were discharged from the hospital. They've all moved on to a new day, the gangsters were all in jail though, serving twenty years of imprisonment.

Akane, Kirino, Tenma and Tsurugi are with Shindou, walking towards school in a brand new day. They spotted a flash tint of blue waving at them, at Shindou specifically.

"Takuto-kun!" Aoi yelled while waving, she had red cheeks and a very happy face.

"Aoi-chan!" Shindou ran fast to Aoi, immediately fogetting who he came to school with. He hugged Aoi, wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing her high into the air as Aoi wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. The two separated. For a moment, the two resembled a certain weird couple that came from the future.

It took a while for everyone else to register what just happen.

A wail came from Akane as she ran in a different direction. Soon, the reaction of the team was a loud-

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! TH-TH-THEY'RE DATING?!"

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew. Finally! I'm done! This may just be the longest one-shot I've ever written! Now, now don't give me that look. I still love KyouAoi. Though, it wouldn't be bad to make this canon as well. And the dress that Aoi chose was the one she wore as Merola.**


End file.
